reserved
by Nnatsuki
Summary: "Lalu mulai sekarang, meja ini tidak akan kugunakan untuk pelanggan lain. Meja ini sudah dipesan hanya untukmu, Nami-san. Datanglah besok atau kapanpun kaumau. Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang kausukai dan mendengarkanmu. Sebagai koki dan pria sejati, aku akan membantumu sampai kau tak punya alasan lagi untuk menangis."


Hujan menerjang tanpa memberikan celah sedikit pun kepada lazuardi untuk bernapas sebentar. Hujan yang nyaris seperti badai tersebut menutupi suara alam dengan luluhan air yang terdengar seperti tembakan peluru yang membabi buta. Angin kencang bertalun-talun tak mengakui kata berhenti di kamusnya. Kelamnya lazuardi juga menambah panjang daftar alasan untuk manusia dan hewan tidak bergerak keluar dari tempat mereka berlindung. Selimut tebal dengan segelas teh jauh lebih baik untuk saat ini.

Walau tidak punya selimut tebal yang memadai untuk menghangatkan dan tidak meminum teh, Sanji termasuk dalam golongan makhluk hidup yang tidak akan keluar menantang duel dengan kejinya hembusan hujan. Walau dia punya sebuah mobil terparkir di luar restoran, pria muda berambut pirang yang menutup mata kirinya ini tetap tidak mendapat motivasi untuk pulang. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat pulang selain tidur. Tidur juga bisa dilakukan di kamar tidur kecil di atas kamar yang digunakannya saat remaja dulu.

Walau takdir membuatnya terjebak di restoran yang telah dikelolanya selama empat tahun, keberhasilannya dalam mencoba inovasi baru untuk makanan penutup membuat kesuraman yang ditebarkan hujan tidak memengaruhi pria dengan alis berbentuk spiral ini. Rokok yang diisapnya dilepas sesaat, membuka ruang untuk mengeluarkan kepulan asap abu-abu. Rokok yang nyaris habis tersebut dimatikan Sanji di dalam asbak yang telah terisi tiga batang rokok yang dihabiskan oleh Sanji sendiri. Mata birunya memandang asal ke arah jendela besar.

Kedua mata Sanji yang menyapu lewat jendela kembali memusat ke sebuah bayangan di luar jendela. Sanji memfokuskan matanya untuk bisa mengenali sosok tersebut. Ramping, cukup tinggi, rambut panjang, perempuan.

Perempuan Sanji seketika itu melesat meninggalkan kursi yang didudukinya. Hidungnya kembang-kempis, mulutnya penuh dengan banyak rentetan pujian untuk Yang Maha Kuasa yang telah membuat dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang wanita yang diharapkannya cantik (jika banci yang pernah datang mencarinya dulu itulah yang datang, Sanji bersumpah akan menendangnya sampai ke Kutub Utara).

Dengan payung yang entah kapan didapatkannya, Sanji keluar dari pintu belakang restoran. Hanya sepersekian detik yang dihabiskan pria supermesum ini untuk tiba di depan restoran. Belum sempat Sanji melancarkan gombalan mautnya, pria tersebut terpaku di tempat. Minus karena kecantikan dan kemolekannya, lelehan air mata yang begitu putus asalah yang membungkam pria tersebut.

 **One Piece © Eichiro Oda**

An One Piece One Shot Fan fiction

reserved

By Nnatsuki

Warning: AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

Nami menundukkan kepalanya dalam, membiarkan hujan yang diciptakan kedua matanya mengalir ke lantai pualam yang telah kotor oleh lumpur yang menempel di sepatunya. Gemuruh mengerikan hujan tidak membuatnya kalut. Kekalutan yang mengharubirukan pikirannya jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya, menghalangi sebanyak mungkin panas tubuh pergi darinya. Terpaan angin yang gila-gilaan semakin memperparah keadaan dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian basah. Kedinginan, kebingungan, kelaparan, dan kecemasan. Betapa menyedihkan dirinya, begitu hati kecil Nami membantin, membuat air mata semakin sulit dihentikan.

Merasakan adanya aura seseorang di sekitarnya, Nami menoleh ke kiri. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan payung di tangan dengan mata bertransformasi menjadi bentuk hati merah muda. Nami langsung bisa mengenali identitasnya. Vinsmoke Sanji Kepala koki restoran bintang lima Baratie. Nami mengingat kali pertama dirinya melihat si koki dari liputan televisi yang mewawancarainya. Nami menyipitkan mata, meningkatkan pengawasan. Rumor yang didengarnya mengatakan bahwa selain keahliannya dalam bidang kuliner, si koki tersebut terkenal genit bukan main.

Sebuah senyuman terkulum lembut di wajah Sanji, "Apa yang membuat seorang nona cantik seperti Anda berada di luar rumah dan basah kuyup seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berteduh sebentar sampai hujan reda." Nami bergerak pelan tak nyaman dan baru menyadari jejak sepatunya yang penuh lumpur telah menghias lantai. Cepat-cepat Nami menambahkan, "A-aku menyesal telah mengotori lantai restoranmu, tetapi biarkan aku berteduh "

Sanji mengisi sisi kirinya dengan payung menamengi mereka di atas, "Tentu Anda bisa berteduh sepuasnya, Nona. Namun, bukan di sini."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Nami telah duduk nyaman di salah satu kursi restoran. Baju basahnya telah tergantikan dengan setelan jas cadangan milik Sanji. Teh yang telah dihidangkan terlebih dahulu oleh Sanji kembali disesap oleh wanita muda berambut oranye panjang ini. Tak pernah diimpikan oleh seorang Nami untuk duduk di kursi restoran yang terkenal dengan kenikmatan makanannya dan kemahalannya. Restoran yang selalu padat pengunjung ini terlihat begitu mati di malam hari walau lampu-lampu telah dihidupkan, tetapi kemegahannya tidak meredup sedikitpun.

"Maaf menunggu, Nona," Kedatangan Sanji diikuti dengan aroma masakan yang membuat perut Nami semakin tidak bisa diam. Sepiring sup bersama beberapa potong roti telah terhidang di hadapan Nami.

"Makanlah selangi hangat," ujar Sanji sembari menghidupkan sebatang rokok.

"Tunggu sebentar," tangan kanan Nami yang terentang ke arahnya menumbuhkan tanda tanya imajiner di kepala Saniji, "aku tahu berapa kalian mematok harga untuk setiap makanan di sini. Dan aku sedang tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya."

Sanji terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Apakah aku akan menarik kocek dari seorang wanita cantik yang kehujanan? Tentu saja tidak. Katakan saja jika ingin tambah, aku tak keberatan."

Sebagai pecinta diskon dan gratisan garis keras, kalimat tersebut menghangatkan sanubari Nami. Nami meraup sesendok sup ke mulutnya. Langsung saja dirinya terkesima dengan kenikmatan masakan bintang lima yang dibuat dari tangan si kepala kokinya langsung.

Melihat kelonjakan ekspresi Nami, Sanji tersenyum lebar, "Enak, 'kan?"

"Sangat!" Nami tak bisa berkata lebih. Walau perutnya berdemo ingin dirinya segera menghabiskan sup tersebut, Nami menggunakan waktunya selama mungkin untuk menikmati sup yang tida setiap hari bisa disantapnya.

Sanji menghidupkan sebatang rokok baru. Tak ada suara selain hembusan napas Sanji yang mengelurkan asap rokok keabuan dengan baunya yang khas dan suara pergerakan alat makan dan kunyahan yang sangat halus hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Sanji menatap Nami lekat-lekat. Pria muda tersebut mengagumi wanita di depannya dengan diam. Rambutnya panjang tergerai bebas ke punggung bewarna oranye personifikasi sempurna dari matahari terbenam. Walau tidak tergerai dengan rapi dan terkesan acak-acakan, bentuk rambutnya yang bergelombang tersebut justru menambah kesan ayu. Mata karamelnya begitu senada dengan rambut. Walau tertutup rapat dengan jas miliknya, Sanji tahu bahwa dada yang tersembunyi di dalamnya tidaklah mungil. Sanji menarik napas dalam-dalam, menarik kepalanya condong ke atas. Bisa gawat jika dia kembali mimisan dan kehabisan darah.

Merasakan hilangnya pergerakan alat makan, Sanji menunduk. Nami telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Wanita cantik itu tengah menyesap cangkir tehnya yang terakhir.

"Terima kasih," ucap Nami sebelum terdiam sebentar, "Sanji-kun ..."

Sanji tersenyum dengan mata yang kembali berbentuk hati. Bangga sekali dirinya mendapati seorang wanita cantik mengetahui namanya, "Anda mau tambah lagi, Nona ...?"

"Nami." Nami menangkap kode Sanji.

"Nami-san ..." Sanji mengulangi dengan nada lembut, setengah takjub karena nama tersebut begitu cocok dengan rambut indah pemiliknya.

"Dan kamu tak perlu repot-repot, Sanji-kun. Semuanya sudah cukup," Nami kembali menambahkan.

"Segelas teh lagi?" Sanji menawarkan, tetapi Nami kembali menolaknya dengan halus. Si rambut oranye ini diam-diam melempar pandang keluar jendela.

Sanji tidak melewatkan sedikit pun pergerakan Nami, "Kau ingin pulang sekarang, Nami-san?"

Nami cepat-cepat mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Sanji, menggeleng pelan sembari kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sanji menangkapnya sebagai bahwa hujan adalah penghalang utama untuk pulang.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu dengan mobil, kautahu."

"Ah, itu ..." Lidah Nami terlalu kelu untuk mengakui bahwa rumah adalah benda yang tidak ada dalam daftar kepemilikannya. Kepalanya kembai tertunduk dalam.

Perubahan atmosfer yang menukik jatuh secara tajam terbaca dengan cepat oleh Sanji. Si rambut pirang merongoh sesuatu di kantung jasnya, menarik secarik kertas dan pulpen. Sebuah rentetan angka tercatat di sana.

"Nami-san," Nami menarik kepalanya ke atas. Wajahnya bertanya-tanya melihat dua baris angka tertulis di kertas.

"Password apartemenku," Sanji menunjuk empat deret angka di atas, "Nomorku," rententan 12 angka ditunjuk Sanji.

Sanji berdiri dan merapikan kursinya, "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemenku. Bermalamlah di sana. Aku akan kembali lagi kemari dan akan menjemputnya nanti pagi."

"Eh!? Tunggu sebentar!" Sanji terlanjur melenggang pergi dengan alat makan kotor. Butuh waktu agak lama hingga si rambut pirang kembali. Tangannya tidak sendiri. Sebuah plat platinum bertuliskan _reserved_ dibawa bersamanya.

"Nami-san," Sanji menarik rokoknya sesaat untuk mengeluarkan kepulan asap kelabu dari mulutnya, "Dari wajah pujatmu tadi saat kita bertemu, aku tahu kau sedang dalam masalah. Dan bukan jenis masalah yang bisa diceritakan begitu saja kepada orang asing, bukan?"

Bungkamnya Nami menjadi pembenaran dari intuisi Sanji. Kembali Sanji menambahkan, "Yang kaubutuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan dan tidur yang pulas. Tenangkan dirimu dahulu."

Sanji memberikan senyum lebar sembari meletakkan tanda _reserved_ di meja yang digunakan mereka berdua.

"Lalu mulai sekarang, meja ini tidak akan kugunakan untuk pelanggan lain. Meja ini sudah dipesan hanya untukmu, Nami-san. Datanglah besok atau kapanpun kaumau. Aku akan memasakkan makanan yang kausukai dan mendengarkanmu. Sebagai koki dan pria sejati, aku akan membantumu sampai kau tak punya alasan lagi untuk menangis."

Sanji melembutkan senyumannya, menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Nami berdiri dari kursinya. Nami menyambutnya tanpa ragu. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Nami membiarkan tangannya digenggam kuat oleh sang Koki.

Roda selalu berputar. Baru beberapa saat lalu dirinya sendirian dan terperangkap dengan nestapa. Kini, dirinya tak sendirian dan dipenuhi dengan kekuataan yang menalu-nalu detak jantungnya.

 **THE END~**

* * *

Fic kedua untuk FOPI dan pertama untuk SanNa ^^ Saya akui sangat bahwa baik Sanji dan Nami rada OOC, terutama Nami ... #menanges Antara udah berbulan nggak berkarya sama karena baru akhir-akhir ini kembali ngulang nonton OP jadinya karakterisasi charanya masih sedikit kelabu buat saya ... tapi apa daya saya udah nggak bisa nahan diri buat nggak bikin ini. Tinggal satu OTP lagi yang belum dibikin ... semoga saya kecipratan ide di saat ada waktu luang buat nulis.

Sebenarnya saya tahu seperti apa masalah Nami, tetapi kalo saya ungkapkan bisa-bisa nembus jadi multichap dan saya nggak berniat membuat multichap di fandom manapun. Jadi silakan reader sekalian yang berspekulasi dengan masalah Nami #digoreng

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ Mohon maaf karena saya akui pembawaan ceritanya kurang garem

Salam maso,

Nnatsuki


End file.
